Horrortale
Horrortale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to the starvation, torture and the new laws caused by the new queen, Undyne. Characters Flowey He is now on the less-violent side, most likely because of seeing the effects of his actions in the battle with Frisk as Photoshop Flowey. Sans Sans now enjoys chopping human's heads off. However, Sans still has some sanity. Papyrus He now has uneven, bloodied, and crooked teeth because of his "special spaghetti", and instead of trying to get into the Royal Guard, he's trying to get out of it. The other monsters are jealous of him because out of all of the monsters he has the most sanity. Aliza The human in this AU is a girl named Aliza. Instead of having a DETERMINATION soul like Frisk she has the perseverance soul (violet soul). She is somewhere in between 9-12 years old. Toriel She went insane as well, but the difference between her and most of the other monsters is that she still has some sanity. It mentions in the game that Sans made a mistake telling Toriel how things were outside the Ruins. The mistake Sans made most likely caused Toriel's sanity to decrease. But however, she seems to regain sanity when shown affection like when she let Aliza leave once she gave her a hug. Undyne She overthrew Toriel and became the new ruler of the Underground. She wants to destroy all humanity. It is unknown as to whether or not she liked Frisk during the neutral run. Previous characters 'Frisk' Frisk (in Horrortale) was the human to fall before Aliza. They did a neutral route and caused things to turn out this way. 'Asgore' Asgore was killed by Frisk (in Horrortale) at the end of a neutral route. Information about the AU The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, have gone insane and their appearance has changed in terrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters, Horror!Toriel, Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus. Backstory The story takes place after "the overthrow of the queen," ending where Toriel after a neutral ending returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the Ruins and occupied the throne, wanting to destroy humanity more than ever. The Horrortale AU occurs many years later where monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the Underground. Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is a lack of resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. Release Demo/Teaser version of the game: http: //www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/677418 Note: The game will not be like Undertale. Much of the history of the AU will be described in the comics.